bath house secretes
by destenys-death
Summary: just a little one shot with an oc sasuke/oc lemon


STORY FOR SOMEONE ERATHER

SASUKE UCHIHA LEMON BABY DADDY

SEXY

you stare out of your apartment window and sigh it had been 8 years since you came to the leaf village and alot has changed you were now a full fledged ninja, had great friends and you were happy, smiling you slip into your kimono, brushing your hair you put your blue ribbons in one on each side of your head you pick up your headband from the table and smile fondly you remeber the day you got this it was the day you decided to put your hatred for your parents killer behined you and find a path in life worth living putting it back onto the table you quickly pack an overnight bag you were going to have a sleep over at hinatas and tenten wa comming to you were so excited you haden't seen your best freinds in two weeks being on missions and all but now you had two weeks off and you were going to enjoy it.

Satisfied you were packed you slip into your sandals and sprint of to hinatas when you get there tenten was already there after hugging both your friends you settled yourself in hinatas room and after catching up hinata suggested going to the bath house you eagally agreed getting your supplies you three head out to the bath house when you got there you found it was only you three there undressing you wrap a towl around your waist and slip into the soothing water

ten; ok hinata spill have you told naruto you love him yet?

hin; TENTEN!

hikari; what its a good question you said you were going to tell him at the festival we had last week

hinata; hikari i thought you would be on my side

you had to laugh at her whining voice and her slightly blushing voice

hikari; ok ok come on tenten you can't pick on her when you haven't told neji how you feel either

tenten; THATS TOTALLY DIFFERENT

hinata; how is that different tenten?

tenten; hey wait a minute hikari you know who we both like but we dont know who you like so spill it who is it?

you blush adn look down how could you admite that you had fallen for one of your best friends and non other than the number one heart throb himself

hinata; yeah come on hikari tell us tell us

sighing you decided the water was very interesting at that moment you could feel your face heat up you knew you could'nt get out of answering the question so you wispered his name

hinata; what was that hikari

tenten; YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP!

hikari; I SAID I LOVED SASUKE!

you instantly clamp your hands over your mouth and look down blushing like mad

hinata; OMG

tenten; really you love him

hikari; yes i love him

hinata/tenten; wow

after that you flick water at them both they laugh and flick it back at you

...

unknown to the girls there were three certain male shinobi sitting in the room next to theres each with a blush on there face

...

in the middle of your water fight you heard giggling coming from behind the wall you felt your eye begin to tick in annoyence sending chakra to your feet you run full speed to the wall and kick were the guy was when the dust settled there lay an unconcious old guy

hikari; pervert

looking to your sides hinata and tenten joined you then you heard running looking up you saw naruto, neji and SASUKE stop just to the left of the pervert they were only wearing a towl aswell there was a short moment of silence when you three looked at them before you hinata and tenten screamed and ran out of the room with huge blushes on your faces.

two days later you still had a blush on your face you were on your way home and you had managed to avoided naruto, neji and expecially sasuke after that little incident at the bath house reaching your front door you unlock it and throw your bag down by the front door you slip your shoes off and head to your room you couldnt put your finger on it but something was wrong something was different opening your room door you were attacked you were shoved against the wall before you could do anything to defend yourself your attacker held both your arms above your head with one hand and the other was around your waist pulling her body against theres.

you instantly struggle to break free in the midst of your struggle you felt something firm press into your bottom you didn't need to guess what that was you instantly stop struggling you had to clear your mind if you were going to get out of this but before you could think of a plan you felt a hot wet toung slide up your neck to your ear before he gave your ear a little nibble

hikari; stop this now

you felt his hot breath on your ear and for some reason it excited you

guy; after what you said at the bath house i thought you wanted me as much as i wanted you?

you froze you knew that voice turning your head slightly your brown eyes lock with black you couldn't beleive it sasuke... sasuke wanted you two he tilts his head to the side and gives you that oh so sexy smirk that turned you on so much

sasuke; you do want me dont you hi-kar-i

you open you mouth to scream yes but nothing came out all you could do was nod your head he smirks and flips you around slaming his lips into yours you immediatly open your wouth inviting him in you felt hiom smirk against your lips the cocky bastard you moan as you feel his tounge invade your mouth and explore after he was satisfied he pulled back you lean against the wall panting looking up and the ex avenger you smile all you could see was the love he held in his eyes you knew tonight he would be your lover and you would never regret it saske leans up and removes the two blue ribbons from your hair tossing them to the floor he runs his fingers though black hair when he reaches the end he grabs a hand full and pulls your head goes back and you instantly feel his lips on your neck kissing nipping licking you moaned loadly when he reached your soft spot he instantly latches on and sucks hard when he pulls back you knew he left a mark his mark you feel his hands on your shoulders giving them a little squeeze he runs his hand down your hour glass figure resting them on your thigh where your kimono ended

sasuke; as cute as you look in this kimono its got to go

he grabs the hem and pulls up you raise your hands and let him pull the cloth from your body his hands find your covered breasts and squeeze you moan he kisses you deeply you return the kiss your hands go to his chest but instead of feeling soft skin your felt the roughness of his shirt you growl into the kiss and using sliht forse you push him away from you he looks at you puzzled you smirk and grabbing a kunai you slice the shirt from his body before he could complain you lean forward and kiss his neck you heard him sigh in content hat just drove you further you slowly oush him back when his legs hit the bed you push him back and straddle his waist you smirked down at your soon to be lover

hikari; my turn

you lean down again and plant little kisses from his lips down his muscled chest until you reach the hem of his pants sighing in frustration you kneel on the floor between his parted legs your fingers make quick work of his button and zipper he raises his hip and you pull his pants and underwear off at the same time you hear sasuke moan lightly as his heated errection is exposed to the cool air discarding the items over your shoulder you look up at the now free errection it. was. big you swallow thickly reaching a hand out you grasp his length softly you give it a soft squeeze before moving your hand up and down his long hard length you heard sasuke moan loudly edging you on you lean forward and take the tip of his penis in your mouth sucking lightly sasuke bucks his hip forward trying to get more of his length in your mouth you use your hands to hold his hips down.

sasuke; hika-ri please

you couldnt beleive how sexy he sounded you leaned forward taking his whole length in your mouth and moaning this caused him to scream you start to bob your head stopping every now and then to run your tounge up the vein on the underside of his penis

sasuke; hikari im gunna im gunna come

you swollow him he moans loudly as he releases his load in your mouth you quickly swallow down the salty substance leaning back you give his cock one last lick before pulling back you smile up at sasuke he leans on his elbows and smirks down at you and before you know it you were flat on your back on the middle of the bed staring up into deep black eyes

sasuke; my turn

he takes out a kunai from were you have no idea and slices throught your blue bra and panties you glare at him

hikari; that was my favourite set

sasuke; you cut my shirt

before you could complain further his mouth enloped your nipple you moan and arch up into his hot mouth his other hand grasped your other breast you moan and he sucks on both nipples but you were getting impatient the heat between your legs was becoming unberable you clutch his hair and push down you hear him chuckle as he kisses his way down your abdomen he pushes your legs apart and licks your outer lips you moan and buck into the object he thrusts his tounge into your entrence pushing it in and out soon he pulls away replasing his tounge with his fingers first one then two then three with each finger the coil in your stomach tightened you were so close oh so close with one more thrust of his fingers you go over the edge your walls clamping down on his fingers you fall back onto the bed all your muscles felt like jelly you felt sasuke tounge lick up all your juices when he got his fill he sat up on his knees and positioned himself at your entrence you wrap your arms around his neck and bring him down your hot breath washing over his ear

hikari; you'll be my first sasuke my first and my only

sasuke; good

he kisses you on the lips deeply and roughly as he thrusts softly into breaking your hymen and burrying himself to the hilt you close your eyes and bite your lip to stop yourself moaning in pain when the pain subsided you open your eyes and smile up at your lover thrusting your hips to let him know to go he smirks and begins thrusting into you softly and shallow you both moan at the feeling but soon it wasnt enough it was too slow to shallow to soft

hikari; sasuke more

you wern't sure what you wanted but you knew he would give it to you he reaches under your knees and puts then on his shoulders he started thrusting harder the new angle made him go deeper the new angle making him hit a spot inside of you making you see flashes of white you could feel the coil in your gut tightening again you were going to warn sasuke but all you could do was moan his name

sasuke; come with me baby

with one more thrust your walls clamp down on his shaft and you both orgasm your juices ran down his shaft as he shot his deep with in you when you come down from your orgasmic high you look up ito the sweaty face of your lover you were both panting for breath you grab his face and bring him down adn kiss him he returns the kiss pulling out he rolls of of you and falls on the bed bringing you to his chest leaving on chaste kiss on your forehead you both fall into a bliss full sleep.

hikari; i regret it!

it had been three months since your first night with sasuke and here you sat on hinata's bed the pregnancy test in your hane flashed positive you were pregnant you look up at your three friends hinata and tenten were jumping up and down and naruto just stood there shocked

hikari; omg how do i tell him?

tenten; i can't beleive it

you stare at tenten with a duh look

hikari; neither can i

tenten; no not about that i knew sasuke would eventually impregnate you but i always thought hinata would be the first out of us to get pregnant

hinata; TENTEN

you had to smile as narutos jaw droped and he went deathly pale at that comment

tenten; what i its always the quiet ones you got to watch out for

hinata; anyway this is great news hikari we get to be auntys

naruto; and i get to be an uncle BELEIVE IT

you watch as your three friends bounce up and down happily you couldnt help but smile who cares if you were just 16 you were going to have this baby and be the best mum you could be with or without sasuke

here you stood outside sasukes house your fist raised to knock on the door but you couldn'd do it how could you tell him that he was going to be a father chickening out you turn to leave but before you could the door swung open and two arms circle your waist

sasuke; ain't you going to come in

you mumble out an excuse and try to flee but before you got far sasuke caught you and pinned you to a near by tree he glares at you

sasuke; what is it hikari

hikari; what do you mean

sasuke; your hiding something so what is it?

you had to tell him and now was a good as time as any you look up at him and stare into his endless eyes

hikari; im pregnant

he stares at you for a moment before smirking he places on hand on your cheek and leans in and kisses you his other hand rested on your stomach

you looked down at your huge belly you were now at full term and was waiting to give birth any day now you look out at the training grounds as sasuke and naruto spar then you felt it a big contraction and your water broke

hikari; sasuke

you grab your stomach

hikari; sasuke

they didnt't stop

hikari; SASUKE GET YOUR ASS HE AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND CASTRATE YOUR DUMB ASS

with that both men run over and rush you to the hospital after hours of painful labour you gave birth to twins a boy and a girl

you look down at the little boy in your arms and smile at sasuke who held your little girl naruto, tenten and hinata were crowded around you both arms and room over crowded with balloons presents and other stuff they brought

hikari; so what are we going to name them

naruto; how bout NARUTO

tenten hits him in the head

tenten; when you start reperdusing you can name the ofspring ok

naruto; ok ok

hinata; so what are you going to name them?

hikari; well for this little man how about Daisuke

sasuke; and this little girl kotone

hinata; beautiful

tenten; adorable

naruto; you know daisuke looks just like you sasuke

sasuke; and

naruto; the poor little guy...

you smile life was perfect

the end

not my best work but at least it's done... LEE IS AWSOME I LOVE YOU LEE


End file.
